Metallo
John Corben was an international assassin-for-hire. He was hired by Lex Luthor to kill his adoptive sister Lena Luthor, but in doing so was nearly fatally shot. Corben was subsequently saved by Project Cadmus and modified, becoming known as Metallo. But in his service to Project Cadmus, his Kryptonite powered body was rendered inert by Alex Danvers. Biography Previous Jobs John Corben had a notable reputation when it came to working for criminal groups. He was known to have had contact with Intergang, Kasnian terrorists and a genocide that occurred in Corto Maltese. Attempted Assassination of Lena Luthor Corben was hired by Lex Luthor, who was in maximum security prison, to assassinate his adoptive sister, Lena Luthor. He began by tampering with the oscillator of the Venture space craft, which would be located directly beneath Lena. However, after she couldn't make it due to an important business meeting, subsequently missing the explosion of the craft, Corben had to use an alternate plan to kill her. He took a Heavy Tactical Unmanned Air Vehicle from Baker, using it to target Lena's helicopter, while planting additional drones throughout National City to shoot random civilians; Superman and Supergirl ultimately destroyed all of them, saving Lena. The following day, he planted explosives beneath a plaque at Luthor's ceremony to rename her company. They detonated, along with others planted in the Luthor Corp building. Corben, dressed as a police officer, attempted to approach Lena directly but was intercepted by Alex Danvers. After a brief fight, he took her hostage, threatening to shoot her if Supergirl intervened. He was promptly shot from behind by Lena Luthor, dropping Alex. Sometime later, John found himself connected to medical equipment inside Project Cadmus. A woman approached him, offering to let him live, to which he agreed, and he was injected with something, causing his veins to glow and his eyes to cloud over. The woman dubbed him Metallo. Working for Project Cadmus After becoming Metallo, Corben initially awoke confused at his newfound strength. When asked who his captor was, the woman responded that she was merely a Doctor. She introduced him to Cadmus and explained their anti-alien mission, which he hastily sympathized with. He was then dispatched on a mission to kill Supergirl and Superman. Disguised as a suicidal man on a bridge, he attracted the attention of the Kryptonians who he swiftly defeated, rendering Supergirl unconscious, however he was knocked away by Superman before he could kill her. After converting Gilcrist into Corben's state, Corben drew Superman and Supergirl to his attention while Gilcrist terrorized Metropolis. Corben later challenged Supergirl, who teamed up with Alex Danvers and removed his Kryptonian heart. Supergirl then spoke through Corben's eyes to Cadmus that she will find them. Escape from Prison Metallo's Final Stand Powers and Abilities Android Physiology: After being seriously injured, Corben's mind was placed in an android. This body has been given several attributes that make it a force to be reckoned with including as follows: * Cybernetic Enhancement * Kryptonite Radiation Production * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Self-Sustenance: Due to his android body, Metallo can survive environments that would be lethal to a normal human. For example, he is resistant to the effects of extreme heat or cold, and due to his inorganic make-up he is able to live for years much longer then an average human. Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Project Cadmus Category:Intergang members Category:Assassins Category:Robots Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 38